Tan grácil como un cisne
by Fleuretty
Summary: Integra supo lo que es el amor a primera vista en brazos de un desconocido, quien la hizo sentir especial y única por una noche. Un paso en dirección a la miseria y la carta que jamás fue escrita, si tan solo no fuesen tan diferentes... [UA, LEMON. BeruGra] -Fic participante en el Reto Anual 2017 en el foro La Mansión Hellsing: shipp que NO te guste.


_**Disclaimer:** El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. _

* * *

La música era escandalosa, lastimaba sus tímpanos y le provocaba un tic nervioso en la sien. Tomó a fondo del pequeño vaso que sudaba por el frío de los hielos y pidió al barman otra ronda del mismo whisky en las rocas, justo como lo degustaba mejor. Estaba furiosa con el mundo y consigo misma, ¿qué hacía en ese lugar? Visitar esa clase de lugares no era propio de ella. Bastó un vistazo de reojo para confirmar la locura de sus acciones y esperaba no lamentar las consecuencias; solo era un antro barato, lleno de adolecentes estúpidos que fornicaban en los sucios baños del fondo bajo los efectos de la heroína y el éxtasis que compraban clandestinamente. Odiaba la pésima mezcla del DJ y los gritos de euforia de quienes pensaban que eso era música, lo único decente era la bebida. El sonriente hombre de la barra le extendió un vaso que cogió al instante, necesitaba seguir alcoholizándose para agarrar valor y no salir huyendo.

— Oye, linda, ¿tienes fuego?

Se giró en dirección al hombre que se dirigió a ella con tanta confianza, ¿acaso no sabía quién era? No, claro que no lo sabía... Integra se encontraba fuera de su terreno, lejos de las exhuberantes fiestas de caridad y las reuniones de ricos amargados y decrépitos. Quiso ignorarlo, pero algo en ese rostro llamó su atención, tal vez era el parche que cubría parte de su rostro, a la altura de su ojo izquierdo... tal vez era el atractivo natural del desaliñado desconocido. Iba con una cazadora verde olivo con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, dejando a la vista sus brazos marcados por el ejercicio, una camiseta blanca y delgada que resaltaba los trabajados músculos de su tórax y una larga cabellera castaña que caía grácilmente sobre su hombro en una sencilla trenza. Tenía un cigarrillo en los labios y la miraba fijamente con su único ojo expuesto, de un color esmeralda que a Integra le pareció fascinante, jamás vio ese verde tan intenso en los iris de una persona.

— ¡Hey! ¿Me entiendes? Fuego, para el cigarrillo. — Señaló sus labios y agitó el pequeño tubo de nicotina.

— Claro que te entiendo, imbécil. — Integra se sintió ofendida, ¿acaso pensaba que tenía retraso? Sacó un pequeño encendedor automático del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo extendió al extraño, quien lo tomó en el acto.

— _Je suis désolé, ma cher._ Pensé que eras extranjera y tal vez no entendías mi inglés. Llevo poco tiempo en Londres y mi acento no es el mejor del mundo.

— ¿Y qué te hizo pensar que era extranjera?

— Tu belleza, desde luego. Ese tono exótico de piel que tienes, tan contrastante con el rubio de tus cabellos y ni hablar del fascinante azul en tus ojos, deberías considerar la posibilidad de usar lentes de contacto, las gafas no me permiten admirar todo el esplendor de tu rostro.

— Gracias por la poesía barata... y no, soy más inglesa que las prostitutas a las que debes frecuentar mientras turisteas. Ahora, si no te molesta, ¿puedes devolverme mi encendedor y dejar que siga con mi bebida?

— _Touché, jolie_. Tienes una lengua muy afilada para tan encantador semblante. — Se sentó a su lado y le pidió al barman lo mismo que Integra bebía. — ¿Vienes sola?

— Eso no te incumbe. — ¿Qué pretendía? ¿ligar con ella? La idea le produjo un agradable escalofrío, después de todo el chico era apuesto y que un desconocido le coqueteara era lo más emocionante de lo que podría presumir en su vida.

— Tomaré eso como un sí. ¿Sueles frecuentar éste lugar?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a responder el interrogatorio de un desconocido?

— Eso se arregla fácil. Soy Pip Bernadotte y tú eres Integra Hellsing, ya no somos desconocidos y podemos entablar una conversación decente.

— ¿Pero... cómo? — Se sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima. Él sabía quién era y solo podía significar dos cosas: lo habían enviado para vigilarla o iba a secuestrarla. Pip cambió el gesto por uno serio al ver su reacción, estaba segura de que palideció al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre.

— El encendedor está grabado con tu nombre, y ya que te sorprendiste de esa forma no creo que lo hayas robado y le pertenezca a alguien más.

¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Se sintió humillada y aliviada a la vez. El amable Barman le dio a Pip el trago que pidió minutos antes. Encendió su cigarrillo con el pequeño encendedor de plata y se lo extendió con gesto despreocupado, exhalando una bocanada de humo a la par. Una hora antes salió tan presurosa de su casa que olvidó coger la cigarrera con los puros que tanto amaba y el olor del cigarrillo barato se le hizo tan apetecible en ese momento. El joven Bernadotte debió percatarse de la súplica en su mirada, ya que sacó de su chaqueta una cajetilla algo maltratada y la deslizó sobre la barra, dejándola a un lado de su vaso.

— No suelo compartirlos, pero es una ocasión especial.

— ¿Y que está celebrando? — Trató de endulzar su tono, después de todo él solo quería ser amistoso y no era culpable por sus desgracias; además le evitó la incertidumbre de la abstinencia, tenía un serio problema con la nicotina.

— Que ya no soy el chico más solitario en éste antro barato.

— ¿Crees que voy a intimar contigo solo porque me diste un cigarrillo?

— Y porque la siguiente ronda corre por mi cuenta. No me mal entiendas, solo quiero una plática casual, saber más de ti y esas cosas.

— ¿Quién viene a un antro de mala muerte a buscar una plática casual?

— Un juglar con poesía barata y poco efectivo en los bolsillos.

Sus respuestas eran ingeniosas y graciosas, Integra no pudo evitar la sonrisa en sus labios al escuchar la última. Parecía un buen chico, capaz de entablar una conversación decente, distraerla de los motivos por los cuales se encontraba en ese lugar. Relajó su postura y exhaló una gran bocanada de humo, si estaba infringiendo todas las reglas que la sometían al menos iba a disfrutarlo.

— ¿Acaso tocas en alguna banda juvenil? O desconoces el significado de juglar.

— No toco en ninguna banda, soy un artista callejero que busca perseguir su deseo de libertad. Lástima que los ingleses no valoren el talento nato y prefieran enriquecer a un gato llamado Bob.

— Los ingleses valoramos el buen arte, si un gato tiene más éxito que tú en los suburbios será por algo.

— Por su mal gusto, no hay otra explicación. Los franceses sí que sabemos de buen arte y prueba de ello es que estoy aquí, hablando con la señorita más atractiva de éste muladar.

— ¿De nuevo con el coqueteo? Creí que solo buscabas una plática casual.

— Como todo caballero. Pero, si hubiese una mínima posibilidad de que accedieras a salir conmigo, vale la pena intentar con, ¿cómo lo llamaste? Mi poesía barata.

Salir con él... la excitación ante la idea le gustó, era la primera vez que interactuaba con alguien de clase media y además comenzaba a disfrutar su compañía, pero salir más de una vez era algo que no podía permitirse. Tuvo que recordarse que solo era libre esa noche, si quería hacer algo ese era el momento, después no habría marcha atrás.

— Te afectó lo de la poesía, ¿cierto?

— En absoluto, estoy acostumbrado a comentarios hirientes de hermosas señoritas, pero el tuyo es de los más ingeniosos que me han dicho.

— ¿Sueles cortejar mujeres con mucha frecuencia?

— Solo si la mujer en cuestión tiene algo que me atrape desde el primer momento en que la vea. Verás, siempre cargo una caja de fósforos junto a mi cajetilla, pero la excusa del fuego fue lo único que se me ocurrió para entablar conversación.

— ¿Y todo salió de acuerdo a tus planes?

— Aún no, no has aceptado salir conmigo.

— Y si aceptara salir contigo, ¿A dónde me llevarías? No sabes nada de mis gustos.

— Te llevaría a donde quieras. En cuanto a tus gustos, por eso estamos teniendo una conversación, quiero conocerte.

— No hay tiempo...

— ¿Disculpa?

— No hay tiempo para conocernos... — Tomó su vaso y dio un largo trago, engullendo casi en su totalidad el agridulce líquido. Sentía los estragos del alcohol nublar su juicio, la idea era una locura, pero a esas alturas ya nada importaba. — ¿Te gusto?

— Eso es muy directo... Sí, me gustas.

— ¿Qué tanto? — Se giró para encararlo una vez más, iba a guiarse de sus respuestas para tomar valor y proseguir con sus alocados planes. Lo miró a detalle y sin pudor alguno, era un hombre muy atractivo, de espalda ancha y gruesas piernas, fuertes brazos y grandes manos... esperaba que su futuro esposo fuese al menos la mitad de atractivo que él.

— Bastante.

— ¿Lo suficiente para pasar conmigo la noche? — Lo hizo, al fin soltó la frase que llevaba repitiendo en la mente por miedo a titubear en el momento que hablara. La cara de asombro de Pip no tenía precio, aunque de inmediato cambió su semblante a uno más relajado, con una sonrisa pícara y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

— Pensé que sería yo quien lo sugiriera. Me cautivaste con tu sola mirada y ahora me enloqueces con tus palabras. Sí, me gustas lo suficiente y mucho más para pasar esta noche y todas las que quieras contigo, Integra Hellsing.

— Solo una noche... — Trató de no sonar melancólica, pero el tono de tristeza fue imposible de disimular. Pip llevó la diestra a la nuca y jugó con su cabello, quizá incómodo por la forma en que estaba llevando las cosas.

— Si eso quieres... realmente me gustaría conocerte mejor, pero si deseas solo una noche puedo cumplir con ello.

Parecía buen hombre, gentil y atento. Ya no quiso meditar más las cosas, esa era la última noche en la que podría permitirse sus alocadas acciones y las consecuencias de las mismas, ya mañana se lamentaría por ellas. Acortó la distancia que había entre ella y Pip para acariciar su mejilla, manteniendo el contacto visual con el único ojo visible, aquel que era tan verde y hermoso como la esmeralda que adornaba el anillo de compromiso que arrojó debajo de la cama. Cerró los ojos y él interpretó ese gesto como una petición, la tomó de los hombros y repegó su cuerpo al suyo, besando sus labios, relamiendo la comisura de los mismos hasta abrirse paso en su interior. Ese era el primer beso de Integra Hellsing y fue obsequio de un desconocido que se jactaba de ser un artista callejero, alguien que jamás habría conocido si no hubiese tomado la decisión de evadir su destino esa vez.

Le tomó unos minutos acoplarse al experimentado ritmo de su acompañante, era obvio que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Las manos de Pip comenzaron a descender desde sus hombros, frotando la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba; Integra acarició con timidez el masculino tórax, delineando sus pectorales sobre la delgada camiseta con las yemas de los dedos. Un escalofrío la embriagó cuando las caricias dejaron su espalda, deslizándose debajo de sus brazos, justo a la altura de sus pechos. Ahogó un gemido en los labios del castaño, estaba más excitada de lo que nunca había estado; al estar confinada la mayor parte de su vida en una escuela privada para señoritas no tenía muchas experiencias con hombres.

— ¿Quieres ir a otro lado? — Susurró en su oído y erizando su piel en el acto. Ella solo pudo asentir, mirándolo suplicante con esos ojos tan azules, agrandados por el cristal de sus gafas.

Su juglar pidió la cuenta y extendió un par de billetes al barman indicándole que conservara el cambio. Posó el brazo sobre sus hombros para acercarla a él y guiarla entre las masas de jóvenes que se movían erráticamente al ritmo de aquella horrorosa música. Salieron del antro y Pip caminó en silencio, aumentando el nerviosismo de Integra; sus pasos eran pesados, casi forzados, sabía que estaba cometiendo una falta grave con el protocolo del matrimonio y pensó varias veces en huir, pero la cercanía de sus cuerpos se sentía tan bien para ella, un consuelo silencioso a su alma.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? ¿Es tu primera vez?

La tomó por sorpresa. Si pudiera ver su rostro estaba segura que estaría sonrojado, sentía arder su piel de la vergüenza y solo deseó salir huyendo de ahí, pero el orgullo no se lo permitió.

— No he tenido oportunidad de interactuar de forma íntima con hombres. — Se detuvo y ella con él. Pip la soltó y se colocó de frente, acariciando su mejilla y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? No creí que fuese tu primera vez y quizá debería ser con alguien a quien ames, no con un desconocido que te abordó en un bar. Seré franco, me atraes demasiado, tienes algo que no sé explicar y me siento como un idiota tratando de convencerte de lo contrario, pero si no te sientes convencida de hacerlo no hay problema.

Le estaba dando una oportunidad de arrepentimiento, aún podía dar paso atrás con la frente en alto y alejar esos rebeldes pensamientos, pero algo en la voz de ese hombre la hizo mantenerse firme donde estaba. El roce de los ásperos dedos sobre su piel la llenó de un sentimiento que no supo reconocer, ¿deseo, pasión, amor? Imposible que fuese el último. Jamás había amado a un hombre que no fuese su padre y éste la apuñaló a traición, dando su mano en matrimonio a un total desconocido.

— Estoy segura... Quiero pasar la noche contigo. — Sus palabras fueron firmes, sin duda alguna en la voz.

Estaba condenada a un matrimonio arreglado, ya no sería dueña de su vida jamás. Huir o negarse no era una opción, mancharía el impune apellido de su familia y caerían en desgracia dentro del círculo de nobles que los rodeaba, por mucho que creyera odiar a su padre jamás podría hacerle algo así. Cerró los ojos y se arrojó sobre él, reclamando con pasión sus carnosos labios, repegando sus senos al pecho varonil y entrelazando las manos en su nuca, jugando con el lacio cabello y profundizando aquel tosco y torpe beso. "Solo una vez, solo hoy, saber la dicha del libre albedrío"

Pasaron minutos antes de que se separaran, necesitados de aire y aliento. Pip sonrió y la tomó por la cintura, retomando su andar a un paso más presuroso; Integra tuvo que dar largas zancadas para mantener el ritmo del castaño, agradeció haber tomado de su guardarropa esos jeans y las botas de tacón bajo. Transcurrieron cerca de diez minutos sin intercambiar palabras, solo caricias en el rostro y los brazos, roces fugaces en los senos y la entrepierna, breves y pasionales besos, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño motel.

— No creo que estés familiarizada con estos lugares, pero la verdad no traigo mucho efectivo encima.

— Cualquier cosa es mejor que los baños del antro.

Pip sonrió por su respuesta y la besó suavemente en los labios, tratando de calmar la ansiedad y el miedo que seguramente estaría experimentando; era consciente de lo que significa para una mujer su "primera vez" y quería que Integra Hellsing lo disfrutara, si sería cosa de una sola noche le daría la mejor de su vida. La condujo al interior y se adelantó a la recepción para pedir una habitación; la ansiedad la estaba dominando así como la incertidumbre y el remordimiento. Quiso distraerse prestando atención a los detalles de la estancia, era más decente de lo que esperaba: paredes lisas de un tono hueso y sin cámaras en las esquinas superiores, el hombre de la recepción no era un obeso con seño de pervertido como siempre imaginó y frente a ella una mesita de centro con un florero alegraba el descolorido lugar, perfumando las cercanías con el aroma de las rosas.

— Siento la espera, _mademoiselle_. — Pip colocó el brazo sobre sus hombros y de nuevo la acercó a él, cobijando su cuerpo con el calor que emanaba, embriagándola con el aroma que despedía, cigarrillo y whisky.

Subieron una pequeña escalera y se detuvieron en la habitación 215. El sonido de la llave en la cerradura le erizó la piel a Integra una vez más, el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose y la mano de Pip en su espalda aumentaron la adrenalina que ya recorría sus venas. Entró con paso firme y rígido y no pudo evitar el sobresalto al escuchar la puerta cerrándose tras ella.

— Tranquila, hermosa. No haré algo que no quieras. — La abrazó por la espalda y posó sus labios en el esbelto cuello, rozando esa piel de cobre que tanto deseaba.

Los suspiros de Integra fueron cediendo a gemidos constantes, el roce en su cuello fue descendiendo junto con la chaqueta que Pip retiró con facilidad. Esta vez las grandes manos se situaron en sus senos, estrujándolos con delicadeza mientras su lengua recorría sin pudor el camino entre el lóbulo de su oreja derecha y el hombro derecho, repitiendo la misma trayectoria en el lado izquierdo. Era la primera vez que un hombre la tocaba de esa forma, la experiencia más erótica que había tenido hasta ahora; podía sentir un creciente calor en su entrepierna acompañado de la humedad característica de la excitación. Estaba tan ida con la nueva experiencia que sin que lo notara fue despojada de su blusa, hábilmente desabotonada por las rasposas manos de su gigoló. Su diestra continuó sobre uno de sus senos, la zurda descendió por su abdomen hasta el borde de su pantalón donde se detuvo solo un segundo, para meter la mano por debajo. La chica se sobresaltó al sentir la palma de su mano sobre sus labios vaginales y se sintió morir de vergüenza por los calientes fluidos que lograron empapar su ropa íntima.

— Yo...

— Shhh.

Sabía que no tenía control alguno sobre la situación, siempre fue una líder nata y le encantaba poder mandar sobre el curso de los sucesos en los que se involucraba, pero una vez más perdió el control en su vida, ahora estaba a merced de ese hombre. Su mano frotó vigorosamente por encima de la húmeda tela de su braga y la otra comenzó a pellizcar uno de los pezones que podían sentirse erectos sobre el delgado sostén de seda. Dejó de analizar cada acción y todo pensamiento que corría por su cabeza, quería disfrutar el momento, cada nueva sensación que erizaba los vellos de su cuerpo y lograban las punzantes contracciones en su sexo, pero el subconsciente la traicionó de cierta forma y posó su mano sobre la entrepierna de Pip, frotando la erección que resaltaba en la desgastada tela de su pantalón, era la única forma que tenía de competir por el mando.

Las suaves caricias de Integra lograron excitar más a Pip, pero llegó al borde del descontrol cuando desabrochó su pantalón y bajó el cierre, abriéndose paso sobre el boxer. Los suaves y largos dedos de esa delicada mano rozaban el largo de su erección, tocando la punta del miembro y jugando con el espeso líquido preseminal.

— ¿En serio no lo habías hecho antes? Tu destreza me asombra.

— El que no lo haya hecho no significa que sea una ingenua en el acto.

El agarre de Integra al miembro de Pip fue más fuerte, como si quisiera mostrar una postura dominante ante él pese a su inexperiencia. Reaccionó con un sonoro gemido en su oído y apartando con los dedos la ropa íntima para frotar con mayor vigor el punzante clítoris, ultrajando con sus dedos la abertura a su vagina. La sintió retorcerse de placer ante sus caricias, le encantaba la postura alfa que quería tomar, pero el experto era él y lo dejaría muy en claro. Soltó su agarre y la giró con brusquedad para atrapar esos carnosos labios que tanto deseaba a la vez que la empujó suavemente, guiando sus pasos hacia la cama que estaba en el centro de la pequeña habitación.

Cayó sobre ella en la cama, apoyando su peso en los brazos que acomodó a los costados del cuerpo de Integra sin interrumpir ese pasional beso que aumentó su intensidad; ya no era un simple intercambio de saliva, se devoraban el uno al otro, deseosos del sabor salado de su piel, mordisqueando mutuamente sus labios, marcando terreno con la saliva. Las diestras manos del castaño retomaron su labor anterior, bajando el pantalón para facilitar esos roces y la introducción de sus dedos en la estrecha vagina.

— ¡Ahhh...! — Se contrajo de placer justo en el momento en que cesaron el beso y aquel semental la mordió en el cuello, succionando la piel y dejando una marca enrojecida que dolía de una forma agradable.

— _¡Oh, mon cheri, la petite mort!_

El joven de la trenza fue descendiendo lentamente mientras sus labios se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en los pequeños y turgentes pechos que devoró como una bestia hambrienta después de desabrochar y arrojar lejos el sostén, lamiendo y succionando los firmes y sonrosados pezones. Tuvo que morder su labio inferior para no gemir, se sentía vulnerable y no quería darle el gusto de saber el enorme placer que le estaba dando con lo que ella consideró "poca cosa". Pip se percató de la tensión en su cuerpo y leyó en su rostro los gemidos que ansiaba liberar, supo que era hora de pasar a la fase dos; dejó sus senos, enrojecidos por acción de la hábil lengua que tenía y siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a su húmeda entrepierna, perfumada con ese olor a pasión que tanto lo deleitaba. Separó sus piernas con un movimiento firme y acercó su rostro a los hinchados labios vaginales, violando esta vez su intimidad con la lengua, succionó su clítoris repetidas veces y las paredes vaginales las golpeó con el músculo de su boca, logrando una mayor humedad en las mismas y un fallido intento de su chica al querer apartarlo.

—¡Ahhh! Mmm... — Ya no pudo contener los gemidos que trataba de ahogar en su garganta, jamás experimentó tanto placer. No pensaba con claridad, su fría lógica fue desplazada por la lujuria que la consumía como una llama avivada por cada lengüetazo que Pip daba en su interior. Lo quería más adentro, más fuerte, necesitaba algo más que la llenara en su totalidad; se aferró a la nuca del joven y entrelazó sus dedos entre la cabellera, empujándolo hacía ella, tentándolo para que la devorara antes de que recobrara el juicio. — Por favor...

Fue apenas un susurro, pero bastó para que lo tomara como la señal que esperaba, al fin tenía su consentimiento y esa virginal doncella le reclamaba, lo incitaba, juraría que fue una orden más que una petición. Con algo de pesar dejó su labor y se incorporó, con un movimiento rápido sacó su camiseta por la cabeza, arrojándola sin prestar atención en ella, así como su desgastado calzado y el pantalón cargo que hacía juego con su cazadora. También retiró pero con más delicadeza las botas de Integra para quitarle el resto de sus ropas, estaba totalmente desnuda y lista para entregarse a él. Buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña cartera de cuero y extrajo un paquete metalizado que abrió con facilidad, se colocó el preservativo a lo largo de su erección y gimió con deleite, estaba listo para la fase final.

Echó un rápido vistazo a su amante, era simplemente hermosa, con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos cerrados, no supo en qué momento se quitó las gafas pero lo agradeció, así podía admirar mejor la belleza de sus facciones. Se recostó sobre ella una vez más y buscó los carnosos labios mientras sus manos recorrían ese cuerpo cobrizo, queriendo memorizar cada detalle, plasmar cada poro de su piel, dejar una marca que siempre le recordara que Pip Bernadotte fue el primer hombre en tomarla. Comenzó a embestirla, rozando con la punta de su miembro, buscando su intimidad para unirse finalmente a ella.

Integra interrumpió el beso para gritar en el momento que fue penetrada, la virilidad del ojiverde se sentía más gruesa y enorme comparada a la que masturbó minutos antes. Pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, mismas que Pip limpió con sus besos; detuvo su ofensiva hasta que pudiera acostumbrarse a tenerlo en su interior, pero en su descontrol aumentaba la presión en su vagina, contrayendo los músculos de las mismas y apresando el miembro, aumentando el placer del castaño al grado de la euforia.

Ya no pudo contenerse y continuó el desenfreno de sus embestidas, Integra gemía de placer, el dolor inicial fue cediendo al gozo desmedido y su lubricación natural facilitaba la entrada y salida del miembro. Pip tomó una de sus piernas y la colocó sobre el hombro para profundizar la penetración, la quería toda para él y estaba fascinado por la flexibilidad de sus miembros. Integra apretaba las blancas sábanas de la cama con las manos por el éxtasis, seguía el ritmo del castaño con el vaivén de su cadera, buscando inconscientemente un mayor roce, saciando todo el deseo que sentía por ese hombre.

Los gemidos de ambos se sincronizaron y el sudor de Pip empapaba el cuerpo de Integra; ella dejó las arrugadas sábanas para acariciar su trabajada espalda, sentir su musculoso cuello, rozar el parche que desentonaba de su bello rostro. Era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido en su vida y agradeció ese encuentro de forma mental, de no haber huido de casa como una niña encaprichada jamás se hubiesen conocido. De nuevo posó las palmas de sus manos en la gran espalda, aferrándose a él, repegando sus cuerpos hasta donde lo permitía su pierna, clavando las uñas cuando sintió su clímax de nuevo.

Pip se detuvo unos segundos para admirar el orgasmo de Integra, cada contracción de su cuerpo y el compungido gesto que hizo fue un espectáculo maravilloso a su vista. Retomó su ritmo con mayor intensidad, como si pretendiera partirla en dos, estaba deseoso de alcanzar su propio punto. La tomó una y otra vez, entrando y saliendo, estrujando sus pechos como si fuesen de arcilla y mordiendo sus labios hasta que arrancó de ellos una gota de sangre. Gruñó como un animal salvaje cuando tuvo su propia sacudida, gozando con cada corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo y llenando el preservativo con semen. Se inclinó sobre ella y besó con dulzura su frente, retirando los empapados y rubios mechones de cabello que se adherían a su piel.

Salió de su cuerpo y le dio la espalda para tirar el condón y tomar la cajetilla de su cazadora, Integra permaneció inmóvil en la cama y Pip no demoró en acostarse a su lado. La acogió bajo el brazo y tomó una honda calada del cigarrillo que tenía en la boca.

— ¿Y bien? — Evitó mirarla para no incomodarla.

— ¿Quieres saber cómo estuviste?

— No es necesario, tus gestos y gemidos me lo dijeron. — Integra se sonrojó ante sus palabras y frunció el señor con molestia. — ¿Me dirás qué hacías en ese lugar? Es obvio que no frecuentas esos sitios.

— No... Entre menos sepamos uno del otro es mejor.

— Si así lo deseas, _mon amour._ — Dio otra calada al cigarrillo y suspiró profundamente, liberando la tensión de su cuerpo junto a la bocanada de humo.

— ¿Porqué llevas el parche? Me ha dado curiosidad toda la noche.

— Aunque quisiera vivir de mi talento como músico, a veces tengo que acudir a trabajos no muy agradables... Pero no hablemos más de mí, entre menos sepamos el uno del otro es mejor, ¿no?

—Touché.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, disfrutando sin palabras la cercanía del otro, acariciándose y besándose fugazmente. Fue Pip el primero en romper el encanto bajo el cual ambos estaban cayendo.

— Una vez me dijeron que era como un ganso, porque soy salvaje y agresivo a veces, encantador a simple vista y emigro constantemente. Jamás me molestó esa analogía hasta ahora, es la primera vez que desearía ser otra ave.

— ¿Porqué el repentino interés en hablar de aves?

— Porque eres delicada, elegante a la vista y fascinante en belleza... Eres tan grácil como un cisne y un ganso como yo no encaja en el cuadro.

Esas eran las palabras más bellas que le habían dedicado y en el fondo se alegró de que fuese él quien se las dijese. No quiso estropear el momento con palabras innecesarias, reclamos que sobraban o lambisconerías que harían más difícil la despedida. Pip supo interpretar su silencio y no habló más, permaneció a su lado, acunándola con el brazo hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

 **«†»**

Integra se levantó en silencio de la acolchada cama y se vistió en la oscuridad lo mejor que pudo. Pensó en tomar una ducha pero no quería despertar a su apuesto acompañante, no tenía el valor para decirle adiós en voz alta. Se giró sobre el hombro para verlo una vez más antes de salir de aquel cuarto con paredes turquesa y sonrió, reprimiendo el deseo de llorar y correr a su lado. Él la llamó cisne y además de gráciles son monógamos, se entregan una sola vez a un compañero y si el destino decide separarlos mueren de tristeza, pues su alma gemela ya no podrá estar con ellos. Lo supo desde que lo vio, desde el primer roce, la primera palabra, el primer beso... ella sería de él por siempre y poco a poco moriría, alejada del único hombre que la hizo sentir bien consigo misma. Abrió la puerta y salió tratando de no hacer ruido, diciendo adiós en su mente mientras daba un paso más cerca de su miseria.

 **«†»**

Pip despertó poco después del amanecer, justo cuando el frío lo sacó de su plácido sueño. Tanteó la cama a ciegas, buscando el cuerpo de Integra en vano. Era la primera vez que lo dejaban en la habitación, generalmente él era quien huía en medio de la noche para no dar explicaciones después. Se levantó para tomar una ducha y terminar de despertar, era hora de volver a su cotidiana y monótona rutina; buscó en la pequeña mesa de noche algún número de teléfono o una dirección de correo electrónico, pero no hubo nada...una carta que jamás fue escrita. Tuvo que recordarse que solo fue cosa de una noche, después de todo gansos y cisnes jamás estarían juntos.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Realmente no tengo nada en contra de esta shipp, pero no puedo imaginar a Pip con alguien que no sea Seras (bueh...también conmigo). Éste fic surgió a raíz de un reto que me hizo una amiga y ya que fue lo más difícil que he escrito por la razón antes mencionada, decidí postularlo como el reto de shipp que NO me gusta...


End file.
